Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015: 1999
by lillian.liu1
Summary: Optimus tells about his life in 1999 when the first Autobots arrived on Earth. It kinda copies Titanic. I'm going to take a break from Robots in Disguise fanfics for a while after this.
1. Chapter 1

" _I just want to back, back to 1999."_ Bee sang with his headphones on. _"I just wanna go back, sing 'Hit Me Baby, One More Time'"_ Bee kept singing, without noticing Sideswipe coming up from behind him. "What are you doing, brother?" Asked Sideswipe as he pulled the headphones of Bee's audio receptors. "OOOWWWW!" Yelled Bee as the headphones got pulled off his audio receptors and gave feedback. "Oh…ahem… It's… officially been 20 years since…. 1999." Bee awkwardly explained about what he was singing/listening about to his brother. "1999? What are you listening to?" Sideswipe asked as he put the headphones on his audio receptors. _"I just want to go back, back to 1999."_ The headphones played the song into Sideswipe's audio receptors. "Hey, that's a good song!" Sideswipe smiled. "Hey bros, I heard a scream. Is everything okay?" Sunny asked. "Yeah, everything is fine. It's just the loud feedback the headphones gave me." Replied Bee. "So, what was 1999 like?" Sideswipe asked taking the headphones off. "I didn't know much, but Optimus does." Bee replied.

 **Suggested music to the end of this chapter: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion**

In the evening, when Optimus was looking up at Cybertron, the three brothers came to their father. "Hey, dad." Said Bee. "Hey sons." Said Optimus looking back at his three sons. "So, what's up tonight?" Optimus asked. "We were wondering, whether if you can tell us about 1999." Sideswipe replied. "1999?" Optimus asked, very surprised. Optimus looked up into the sky and saw the first snowflake of Crown City's winter. "Cool, it's starting to snow." Russell, very excitedly, said. Optimus looked at the little snowflake on the ground and had a little flashback.

 **In the flashback the ground was covered with snow and ice**

"Okay, so. It's been 20 years since 1999, and I can still remember the first wind I've ever felt when the Autobots first arrived and landed in the arctic. The first wind, the first snowflake, Earth as we called it was a new Cybertron. And it was, it really was." Said Optimus.

 **Flashback:**

" **I don't see what all the fuss is about, everything around here is white." Optimus said. "It doesn't look any different then Cybertron." Optimus added. "Optimus, please, it's better than Cybertron. This planet is alive." Elita-One said as Optimus walked away. "A Prime is far too difficult to impress, Ratchet." Elita-One said as she helps Ratchet get out of the ship. "So, this is the planet that is full of life." Ratchet said. "Bumblebee, where is that sparkling?" Optimus asked. "He is in the ship, he's fine." Elita replied.**

 **Flashback ends**

"Bee was only 80 or Russell's age back then." Optimus said. "He was so curious about everything and he keep tripping over ice." Optimus added. "Awe….so cute." Sideswipe said as Bee blushed. "So, how old does a Cybertronian need to be when he or she is an adult?" Denny asked. "118." Optimus replied. "So, old is Bee now?" Russell asked. "I'm 100." Bee replied. "Close, 18 years to go mate." Denny said with a thumbs up. "So, Earth was a new Cybertron to everyone else, including you Bee, but is was another planet for war to me." Optimus continues his story of 1999.

 **Flashback:**

" **Everything is so new here." Bee beeped. "I know." Elita-One said. "Ratchet." Bee beeped as he noticed Ratchet wondering nearby. "Wanna play?" Bee beeped/Asked Ratchet. "Not now Bee, I'm very busy." Ratchet replied. "Ratchet, the indigenous life forms of this planet have given us a base." Optimus said. "Very well." Ratchet said. "Prowl, Jazz. Can you help me with the tech we need to bring into the new base?" Ratchet asked the two Elite-Guard members. "Sure thing, Doc." Jazz replied. "Please don't call me doc." Ratchet said. "Hot Rod, can you help me with examining the new base?" Optimus asked Hot Rod. Hot Rod nodded and followed the Prime to the base. "Ironhide, a little help here." Elita-One told Ironhide. "Coming over." Ironhide said as he walked through a little crowd of Autobot technology. "Just help me bring the Energon supplies into the new base." Elita-One explained. "Optimus, I'm am sure that this base will not be as safe as the last one we had." Hot-Rod said to Optimus. "I am sure it will only be temporary." Optimus said as they examined to base.**

 **Flashback ends**

"The base in the arctic was damp, but it was warm enough for us to survive." Optimus said. "After everything have been moved into place. Our original life on Cybertron, before the war started, began." Optimus added.

 **Flashback:**

" **Ratchet, let's play." Bee beeped. "Not now." Ratchet said pushing Bee aside. "If you wanna play, you can come to me." Optimus said. Bee turned around to see Optimus waiting for him. "You, seriously. Out of all the Autobots, you." Elita-One gasped. "A Prime can do anything."Optimus said very annoyed. "Oh, just telling you that Bee is very unpredictable about what he want to do." Elita-One told Optimus. "Can we go outside?" Bee beeped/asked Optimus. "Outside?" Optimus said as he walked towards a door that led to the roof of the base. When they got outside, Optimus closed Bee's optics and, they stood at the very edge of the roof. Optimus opened Bee's optics and giving the young sparkling a surprise. "It's…beautiful!" Bee beeped/exclaimed. "It's called** _ **twilight**_ **." Optimus told Bee. "A beautiful twilight." Bee beeped with a smile. As the sun went down slowly, Bee turned to face Optimus and cuddled into Optimus's chest.**

 **Flashback ends.**

"That's the last time the sun shone across the base." Optimus said. "What do you mean, the last time." Sunny asked his adoptive father. "The last time, before it was blown up." Optimus replied. "Blown up! How did you survive?" Russell asked. "Maybe he left, before it was blown up." Grimlock guessed. "He is a Prime and he's tough." Said Strongarm. "Nobody can survive a full on explosion." Fixit said. "Then how did you survive?" Strongarm asked. "How did Bee survive?" Asked Denny. "Just listen." Sideswipe said. "After wards, me and Bee went inside." Optimus continues.

 **Flashback:**

" **So good." Bee beeped as he and Optimus walked into his room. "Is this enough room?" Bee beeped/asked. "Enough room for what?" Optimus asked. "I…I want you to paint my room walls into a twilight view." Bee beeped. "Oh… I haven't painted for a long time." Optimus said very nervously. "I know you can do it." Bee beeped/encouraged Optimus. "Okay." Optimus said. Optimus left the room and returned with buckets of purple, violet, ruby pink, orange paint and paint brushes of different size. Optimus grabbed the largest brush and dipped it into the purple paint and started painting Bee's room. After Optimus is done with the purple, he grabs another brush and dipped it into the violet paint and started painting a layer over the purple paint. "I believe that you are sweating, Prime." Bee beeped as Optimus smiled and started with the ruby pink layer. "I can't imagine this Prime sweating in front of his team." Bee beeped. "Don't distract me." Optimus said. "Sorry." Bee beeped as Optimus started with the orange layer.**

 **Flashback ends**

"My spark was pounding the entire time." Optimus said. "So afraid that I will make a wrong move." Optimus added. "If the base is still there right now, my room will still look like a real twilight." Bee said. "Can we continue?" Sunny asked. "Sure." Optimus replied. "After I'm done…" Optimus continued.

 **Flashback:**

" **Like this room?" Optimus asked Bee. "It's perfect." Bee beeped/Replied as looked around his new painted room. "Good." Optimus said. Bee ran up to him and hugged him hard. Then, all of a sudden, there was a huge booming sound.**

 **To be continued…**

 **Inspiration: Titanic by James Cameron**

 **Song: 1999 by Charlie XCX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suggested music for chapter: Sleeping Sun by Nightwish**

 **Flashback continued from last chapter:**

" **What was that?" Bee beeped/asked as Optimus ran to the window. "Decepticons!" Optimus replied. "What? How did they find us?" Bee beeped/asked. "That's not the problem, they blown a hole into the base and a blizzard is coming!" Optimus yelled. "So, what will happen?" Bee beeped/asked very scared. "If we don't cover that hole up, the base will get devoured by the snow and we will freeze." Optimus replied. "No…" Bee beeped.**

 **Flashback ends.**

"The Decepticons found us, quicker than we expected." Optimus said. "That's unexpected." Sideswipe said. "Obliviously." Sunny said. "How come Bee don't remember this?" Russell asked. "I do, but I don't like thinking about it." Bee replied. "So, what happened next?" Strongarm asked. "Promise me to cry." Optimus said. "Okay." Strongarm said. "So, what happened next. Was the blizzard coming quicker and covering the base with snow and snow is coming through the hole and freezing the inside of the base slowly." Optimus said

 **Flashback:**

" **We need to find someplace to go." Optimus said holding Bee's servo and running. "Where? The base is becoming a stasis field." Bee beeped. "There will be somewhere that is warm." Optimus said. "What in the name of Primus!" Bee beeped/yelled as the roof bursted open and Decepticons came in. The Decepticons sprayed smoke around Optimus and Bee, making things difficult too see. When the smoke cleared, Bee is nowhere to be seen. "Bee! Bumblebee!" Optimus yelled for Bee. Optimus looked for Bee in every room of the base, but he couldn't find him. Optimus then ran into a crowd of Autobots, they were running away from the hole that the Decepticons had blown into the base. "What is happening?" Optimus asked. "The hole is getting too big to cover up, we need to go." Jetfire replied. "And…?" Optimus asked. "The base will fall, to the ground in a matter of one or longest, two hours." Prowl replied. Optimus gasped with his servo over his mouth. "Me and the Elite-Guard are preparing our ship for takeoff and there's space for a few more on our ship." Prowl added. "Sure." Optimus said as he looked around and saw Ratchet and ran to him. "Ratchet, where's Bumblebee's life signal?" Optimus asked Ratchet. Ratchet looked down at his life tracker and replied. "In his room." Optimus smiled. "Thank you old friend." Optimus said as he ran towards Bee's room. "For the love of Primus, this is the last time I'll say this. Nobot is aloud past me." Ironhide said as he shoved a few Autobots back away from the hallway to Bee's room. "Let me through." Optimus seriously told Ironhide. "Nobot is aloud past me, not even you." Ironhide said. Optimus turned away and then his calm face turned into a face of fury. "That is it! I am done with keeping my emotions in check! Now, LET ME THROUGH!" Optimus shouted as Ironhide walked aside. Optimus ran down the hallway as quick as he can to Bee's room. Bee is chained in his room with Decepticon restraints when Optimus bursted inside. "Oh Bee, Thank the Allspark you're alright." Optimus said as he hugged Bee. "I'm fine, but this window will break and snow will burst in so. You need to get rid of these restraints so I can go." Bee beeped. Optimus rushed to the restraint controls and tried to unlock it. "The controls, they're jammed." Optimus said as he worked on the controls that won't budge. "Then, you'll have to go to find someone who can unjam it." Bee beeped as Optimus looked worried about the window that is cracking behind Bee. "I'll be back as quick as I can." Optimus said as he hugged Bee and ran out the door. "I'll just wait here." Bee beeped. Optimus rushed through an empty hallway trying to find the full one, but he was lost. "Hello, anybot anywhere. I need help." Optimus's voice echoed through the empty hallway, then Hot-Rod showed up. "Hot-Rod, I need help." Optimus said, but Hot-Rod grabbed a hold of him and started dragging Optimus away. "Come on Prime, you should't be here. You need to go." Hot-Rod Said as he dragged Optimus. "No, wait. Bee is back there and he needs help." Optimus said, but Hot-Rod didn't listen. "Hot-Rod you listen to me, RIGHT NOW!" Optimus yelled at Hot-Rod and shoved him aside. "You shouldn't be risking your spark for a sparkling that isn't your's." Hot-Rod Said as he left Optimus, alone in the hallway. "He actually is my lost sparkling." Optimus said to himself as he slid down the freezing wall of the base. "Help? Hello?" Optimus yelled through the hallway, that is now empty. The lights of the base went of for a minute, that scared the Prime a little, then went back on. Optimus lost his hope, but then he spotted an emergency axe and quickly took it by the handle and ran back to Bee's room. When he got back however, snow have covered up the floor of the hallway that led to Bee's room. Optimus didn't give up, so he walked through the snow to get to Bee. "Bee, this might be a little scary." Optimus told Bee as he entered Bee's room with the axe. "Don't you have your own axes?" Bee beeped/asked Optimus who is holding the axe and about to smack it down on the controls. "It's doesn't matter." Optimus said as he smacked down on the controls and Bee screams. The restraints unlocked. "Yes…Yes Yes Yes! Thank you!" Bee beeped/yelled and hugged Optimus hard. "Now let's get outta here." Optimus said. "Oh Scrap! This is cold! Scrap Scrap Scrap!" Bee beeped/yelled as he walked in the snow that is on the floor. "Isn't that the way out?" Bee beeped/asked as he saw the snow covering the hallway as he walked out of his room. "We'll find another way out then." Optimus said as he took Bee's servo and walked in the other direction of the snow. Every hallway they come across is full of snow, but they found the main hallway to the main room of the base. "Prowl, is the ship ready?" Optimus Asked Prowl as soon as he found him. "Yes, we have already loaded." Prowl replied. "Can Bumblebee fit?" Optimus asked. "For his size, Yes he can." Prowl replied. Optimus smiled at Bee. "Come on, go with the Elite-Guard." Optimus told Bee. "Not without you." Bee beeped sadly. "I'll be fine, but you need to go now." Optimus said as Bee started to cry. "Come on little one, it's time to go." Prowl said as he took Bee's servo and leaded him towards the ship. Bee turned around and saw Optimus standing there, in the middle of a panicking Autobot crowd. As Bee got inside the ship and the door was slowly closing, but Bee jumped out at the last minute and ran towards Optimus. When Bee got to Optimus, they embraced each other hard. "Why did you do that!?" Optimus Asked Bee. "You are my other spark to me." Bee beeped/Replied as he cried. Optimus smiled and they hugged each other harder. "You're gonna tell him someday?" Elita-One asked Ratchet, who was staring at Bee and Optimus. "Yeah, someday." Ratchet replied. Then all of a sudden the roof of the base cracked open and the base cracked into two pieces. "Holy Scrap, Oh no. OH NO!" Bee beeped/screamed as the blizzard turned into an avalanche and crushing down on the exposed base. "Come with me!" Optimus yelled as he took Bee to a clear spot. "The snow is gonna cover us up. No matter what, do not let go of me." Optimus told Bee. "Do you trust me!?" Optimus asked. "I trust you." Bee beeped/Replied as the snow crushes right into the base. Three hours later the snow from the avalanche have gone away and revealing a lot of Autobot bodies, some have lights others are black. Optimus and Bee still held onto each other. "It's so quite and cold." Bee beeped very weakly. "It'll be fine." Optimus said as he shivered. "It's nice being with you." Bee beeped weakly. "Oh no, don't you say your goodbyes to me." Optimus said shivering as he looked down at Bee. "I'm so cold." Bee beeped as he closed his optics. "You will not die here, not tonight, not like this." Optimus said shivering hard. "You'll have a spark-mate and be a sire, a grand-sire and a god-sire. You'll see your sparklings grow and you will die as an old mech on his berth." Optimus added shivering even more. "Okay." Bee beeped with his optics closed and barely a chirp can be heard. "Even if I don't survive, promise me that you will not let go of this promise." Optimus said, shivering so hard that the words were not clear. "I promise." Bee beeped as he fell into recharge. After an hour, an Autobot ship came hovering above. "Jeez…" Bulkhead Said as he saw the dead Autobots in the ice. "If Optimus is apart of this, I hope that he have survived." Arcee said as she looked for anybot alive. "You should worry about Bee, he's only a teen for Primus sake." Bulkhead said. "Look, that's Ratchet." Arcee said as she saw a white and orange Autobot, waving weakly at them and picked him up. "Ratchet, is Optimus alive?" Arcee Asked Ratchet, Who is warming up inside the ship. "I haven't seen him since that base had fallen apart." Ratchet replied. Arcee gasped as she heard what Ratchet said. "Bulkhead, keep looking." Arcee told Bulkhead as she looked out to see anybot's light. Optimus and Bee are still alive, but very weak.** _ **"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. Like you came from the Allspark."**_ **Optimus, very weakly, sang in Cybertronian as Bee listened. Then Optimus spotted the ship hovering overhead. "Bee, Autobots." Optimus told Bee as he smiled. "Let's go somewhere." Bee beeped very weakly as Optimus got and with Bee in his arms, he limped towards the Autobot ship. "Arcee, it's Optimus!" Bulkhead cheered as Arcee saw Optimus through the ship's window. "Let's bring him home." Arcee said.**

 **Flashback ends.**

 **Inspiration: Titanic by James Cameron**

 **Song: Parody that I made for Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**


	3. Chapter 3

"40 Autobots and 60 vehicons, that makes 100 Cybertronians, was exposed to the ice and snow that night and only me, Ratchet and Bee were saved. That's three out of 100 Cybertronians, three! The Elite-Guard and the few Autobots that escaped, never returned." Optimus said as Team Bee optics were leaking tears. "Meanwhile, when me and Bee were just warming up, the ship came to a small town named. Jasper, Nevada." Optimus added.

 **Flashback:**

" **Cliff, we're coming to your position." Arcee said through a call to her partner. "Alright, waiting for the Prime." The Autobot, named Cliffjumper, called back. Optimus was laying down with Bee in his arms and looked out the window and saw a sign that said: Jasper Nevada. "Optimus, we'll be closing in on our new base." Arcee said as she walked over to Optimus. Optimus just nodded, he didn't say anything and went into recharge. "He was exposed to the ice for about 4 hours, you can't expect him to be warm enough to talk to us now." Bulkhead said as Arcee nodded. After half an hour, Optimus was standing on top of the new base in the dessert of Jasper Nevada. "So, I heard you lost your entire team in the arctic. Think about calling a new team?" A woman, named Ariana Fowler, asked Optimus who was standing on the roof and staring up at his home planet. "It's fine, the team I have here now is just perfect." Optimus said. "Can I be like you?" A boy, named William Fowler, walked up to his mother and asked. "Of course, one day when you are old enough, you will be like me." Ariana replied. "One day, he will know about me." Optimus said as he looked back at Bee, who is recovering after the freeze.**

 **Flashback ends**

"We never found anything about that base, there's no record of it at all." Fixit said. "Oh no, there wouldn't be. My spark is a deep book secrets that can never be flipped open." Optimus said as Bee smiled. "But now you know that there was an Autobot base in the arctic, that never lasted a day. I never saw it after that or have anything from it, it exists now only in my memory core." Optimus added as snowflakes fell from the sky above.

 **Two days later…**

"Cool winter!" Russell yelled as he grabbed a snowball and threw it at Sunstreaker. "Oh no!" Sunny yelled as he got hit by the ball of snow. "That's called a snowball, mostly for snowball fights." Bee explained as he grabbed a snowball and threw it at Grimlock. "Missed me." Grimlock Said as he dodged the ball. "Ah! Scrud!" Bee yelled. "Hey, Guys. We're back." Windblade Said as she and Drift walked into the scrapyard that is covered with snow. Drift got hit by a snowball that came from Sideswipe. "I'm scraped." Sideswipe Said as Drift stared at him and laughed. "Students, go get him." Drift Said as he drew out his arms and Slipstream and Jetstorm transformed. "We will do honorably." Slipstream said as he and Jetstorm went to chase after Sideswipe who transformed and drove away. "So, what did we miss." Windblade asked Bee. "You should be glad you missed it." Bee replied. Bee noticed Optimus walking out of the scrapyard and went to follow him. Optimus went to the edge of the river that goes across to Crown City. "Hey dad, what are you doing?" Bee Asked as he walked up to his dad. "I'm gonna show you something, but you need to promise not to show anyone else." Optimus said. "I promise." Bee said. Optimus pulled something from the back and showed Bee. "Is that….?" Bee asked Optimus who was holding a rusty key in his servo. "The key to the Arctic Base? Yes it is." Optimus replied. "Where did you find it?" Bee asked. "I've had it with me, since we arrived at Jasper Nevada's Autobot base." Optimus replied

 **Flashback:**

 **On the roof of the new base, Optimus felt something in his pocket. When he pulled it out, it surprised him. "The key to the Arctic Base?" Optimus Asked himself and looked at the frosty key.**

 **Flashback ends.**

"Twenty years, you've had it with you." Bee said, very shocked. "It's best to leave it…" Optimus said as he threw the key into the lake and Bee tried to grab it. "…forgotten." Optimus added as Bee looked at the key sinking to the bottom of the lake. "Yeah, best left forgotten." Bee said as he and his dad walked back to the scrapyard, leaving the key in the lake. That night, when everyone was asleep, Optimus had a dream.

 **Optimus's version in dream**

 **In the dream, the Arctic base ruins are dead ahead and Optimus goes inside and the ruins turn into the lovely base it was before and enter the main room where the 50 Autobots are all smiling at the him. Then the Optimus comes that the middle of the main room and he sees the 80 years old Bee and they walk up to each other and gives a huge embrace (360* turn) and the Autobots raise a huge applause.**

 **The End**

 **Inspiration: Titanic by James Cameron**

 **Own characters: Ariana Fowler**


End file.
